


Unnecessary worry

by Invalid_Username



Series: Herself again [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Username/pseuds/Invalid_Username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary worry

He'd spoken to Belle (Lacey? No licking people's boots. Hmm. Belle?) on Friday to tell her about her upcoming appointment on Wednesday. She'd arrived on the day, both excited and nervous. Along with her was Nealfire (Half of the town was calling him that, just like they were calling _him_ Whalestein) and Red, who were both equally nervous. This was Belle's first check up, since Lacey hadn't bothered to come even when three of the Dwarves had bodily dragged her to the hospital. They would also, if possible, be finding out the gender of the child. The young brunette was currently lying on the specially made hospital bed/chair thing (he didn't know what it was called. His memories of monstrous experiments got in the way sometimes. Did it even have a name?) with the gel stuff on her stomach (why did they let him work here?), practically buzzing with nerves. He got the scanner out (damn, he was bad at this) and prepared the ultrasound machine. Nealfire was holding Belle's hand, comforting her with stilted words, and Red was prompting him to get on with it, rolling forwards on her toes.

Finally ready, he glanced briefly at Belle to offer any support he could in a glance, and placed the scanner on her stomach. He moved it around a bit, trying to get a clear picture and... there. The child. Small, but pretty well developed at the moment. He smiled, but was shocked at the lack of reaction from Belle. He turned to find Red silently crying, and Nealfire staring at the screen in awe. Belle, however, had her eyes screwed shut, her fingers crossed, and seemed to be holding her breath. He smiled at her nervousness, the young woman really was a far cry from her curse-counterpart, and said, just so she could breath again; "A perfectly healthy baby. Well developed cranium and body size. Moving around well. Should probably be kicking soon. Would you like to know the gender Belle?"

As he'd been speaking the brunette had released a long, heavy breath, and a bright smile had spread across her face. She'd already been crying, but now they were happy tears free of pain. She gnawed on her lip for a moment, as seemed to be her habit, and looked to her two companions. They nodded and she grinned at them, looking back to him. Her blue eyes were constantly opening and closing again, far too many times. She nodded to, her hair flying all over the place. He smiled back and gazed back at the image. Moving the scanner around her found what he was looking for, and turned back to the three of them.

"It's a girl."


End file.
